How did we survive the Akatsuki?
by Gaaragirl312
Summary: A story for my friend, Gaara-funk-girl-452! Its about Kira who is my friend, Saya who is me, getting captured by the Akatsuki. But they are 3 inches. How will they get out of this problem? Rated T for swearing. PeinXKira DeiXSaya. Yeah this isn't continued.


**A story for my friend Kira! I had nothing to do but make this story for her! She is Gaara-funk-girl452 on here and is the maker of Akatsuki Sky that recently got deleted.**

**Well her is a story staring her characters which is me and her: Kira and Saya.**

**Saya (Me) Kira (Friend)**

**I edited our characters a little to make it another way to have us join the Akatsuki. Well we are 3 inch girls and well see what happens!**

**Please review and thanks for reading!**

**Begin:**

It was a normal day in the Akatsuki base. Everyone was doing what they usually do. Pein was in his office doing paperwork, Konan was making origami, Sasori was working on puppets, Deidara was playing with his clay, Tobi was bugging everyone, Itachi was reading a book, Kisame was watching Jaws on TV, Hidan was reading a Jashin bible, Kakuzu was counting his money, and Zetsu was watering his plants in his room.

But outside there were two girls just in the forest outside of the Akatsuki base. Well lets just say that they are…3 inches tall and live in a small village in their clan. They have two clans. The mini clan and the Hooligans. (I don't know how to spell it the way Kira does) Kira and Saya were their names and they were best friends forever. But hopefully nothing changes that…

"Hey Kira!" Saya waved at Kira as she passed by heading for the exit out of the village.

"Hey Saya! Where're you going?" Kira asked.

"Outside of the forest what does it look like?" Saya answered.

"But the Akatsuki's base is out there and we aren't aloud near them remember?" Kira reminded her friend.

"Come on you are a rule breaker too so come on with me." Saya did some hand signs.

"What're you doing?" Kira questioned.

"Summoning a ride." Saya answered summoning something.

A 1 foot black tiger appeared. It would be big to someone their size. Also the tiger had black fire for fur. It can't burn people though.

"You and your giant black fire tiger." Kira shook her head.

"Come on Kira you are a rule breaker." Saya was tempting her friend.

"Fine just because we are rule breakers." Kira smiled jumping on the tiger with Saya.

Saya told her tiger to run and the tiger bolted out of there. Fast as lightning. Before you knew it they were near the Akatsuki's base.

"Well that was fast." Kira giggled.

"Well yeah that is why I use her." Saya patted her tiger on the head.

"Yeah well un summon her because a member is coming out here." Kira whispered.

"Sorry tiger but you have to go." Saya sighed and the black tiger disappeared.

The two girls hid in the grass and they somehow blended in. Deidara walked out with on of his bombs in his hands.

"Stupid leader won't let me blow up Tobi, oh well I can blow up something out here hmm." Deidara shrugged.

Deidara walked away and he left the door open. Kira and Saya got sneaky smiles and ran in.

"You sure we should do this?" Kira asked.

"I'm positive and its usually me who asks that." Saya giggled.

The two girls giggled quietly and then started to run around. Tobi kept bugging everyone and they were getting pissed.

"TOBI STOP BUGGING ME I'M WORKING ON MY PUPPETS!" Sasori yelled.

"Tobi is bored!" Tobi whined.

"Well go find something else to do!" Sasori growled.

"Fine!" Tobi walked away a little mad.

Saya and Kira were hiding in the bookshelf looking at all the books they have.

"Wow who knew they read yaoi fan fictions." Saya giggled.

"Yeah!" Kira laughed.

"Hmm Tobi hears giggles." Tobi said.

The girls stopped and then got off the bookshelf. Tobi noticed them.

"Ah cool miniature girls!" Tobi started to go after them.

"Shit an idiot is chasing us." Kira mumbled.

Saya did some hand signs and summoned tiger who was now 6 feet. It growled at Tobi.

"Uh good kitty." Tobi shook.

Tiger attacked Tobi and the girls giggled and kept running.

"Yeah good job Saya!" Kira gave Saya a high five as they were running.

"Yeah but- watch out we're about to crash into a member!" Saya warned.

Kira stopped and so did Saya. They had almost ran into Hidan's feet if they didn't stop. Hidan walked over to Tobi.

"Where the hell did this tiger come from?!" Hidan shouted.

"Tobi saw some mini girls and they summoned this mean kitty to kill Tobi." Tobi cried being ripped to shreds.

"Mini girls?" Hidan said in a weird voice.

"Yes and Tobi wanted to meet them!" Tobi kept crying as he was attacked.

Hidan saw the girls and they began to run again. Hidan chased them and growled.

"Okay Tobi told the truth now un summon this tiger!" Hidan yelled at Saya and Kira.

"Oh crap." Saya mumbled.

Pein walked out of his office to see Tobi being attacked by the tiger and Hidan was tired and panting. Kira and Saya were hiding behind a table.

"What happen in here?!" Pein questioned.

"Miniature girls leader. They summoned this tiger to kill Tobi and I was chasing them and they are evil I tell you!" Hidan answered in a pissed voice.

"Miniature girls huh?" Pein didn't look like he believed this.

"Yes! I'm telling the truth leader! They are hiding somewhere here!" Hidan looked around growling.

"Well I have heard of a miniature clan so I guess I'll find these girls so everything will clam down." Pein sighed.

"Oh great their leader is after us." Saya gulped.

"Full form and then escape." Kira whispered.

"Its too late the door is closed and it'll be too hard to get out." Saya mumbled.

"Saya we should get out of here because I think he found us." Kira whispered.

Saya turned around and the two girls were picked up by Pein.

"See leader I told the truth!" Hidan yelled running over to Pein.

"You think I'm blind I see that." Pein sighed.

"We are so caught." Saya thought.

"Well duh!" Kira thought.

The girls could talk to each other with their minds.

"So what should we do with them leader?" Hidan asked.

"First of all we need to get rid of that tiger." Pein looked at Tobi who was still being attacked.

"Like they'll get rid of it." Hidan mumbled.

"Fine then." Pein turned back to the girls. "Get rid of the tiger or else."

"Or else what?!" Kira growled.

"We'll kill you simple as that." Pein said.

"Yeah well so what!" Kira wouldn't shut up.

"Kira I'll just un summon it fine." Saya did a hand sign and the tiger disappeared and Tobi kept crying.

"Tobi is hurt!" Tobi cried.

"And keep your blood loving down. Don't bite him and that will get you in trouble." Saya sent a message in her head to Kira.

"I can handle him!" Kira thought.

"We are too small to." Saya thought.

"So now what will we do to them?" Hidan questioned.

"How bout put us down and let us go home." Kira crossed her arms.

"We can't really do that since you know where are base is and how much trouble you caused." Pein said.

"I can't take it Saya I have to bite him!" Kira thought.

"No no don't!" Saya thought.

Kira kept trying to hold herself back because she goes crazy once she drinks blood. Just so you know they are half panther for Saya and for Kira its half timber wolf.

"So are we keeping them here leader?" Hidan asked.

"Probably and if they try and escape they are dead." Pein answered.

"Uh what is up with the red head? She looks blood thirsty." Hidan pointed out.

"Uh nothing is wrong with her." Saya was holding Kira back.

Pein and Hidan looked confused.

"What the hell does she want?" Hidan asked.

"Uh nothing." Saya lied.

"Blood." Kira said quietly.

"Did she just say blood?" Hidan questioned.

"Uh no." Saya sweat dropped.

"Just tell the damn truth!" Hidan growled.

"Fine…she likes to bite people and tastes the blood so she is kind of in that mode right now." Saya said.

"Oh I get it but aren't you two just normal miniature girls?" Hidan asked.

"Uh not really." Saya said.

"What do you mean by that?" Pein questioned.

"We are Hooligans. The last of our clan." Saya replied. (I still don't know how to spell that!)

"Oh I've heard of them! They turn into animals!" Hidan said.

"Well duh." Says rolled her eyes.

"So where will they stay leader?" Hidan asked.

"We'll decide that later for now they have to watched." Pein answered.

"I hate this." Saya thought.

"Well we are here for an adventure and for our size, this has already been an adventure!" Kira thought.

"Yeah whatever I just hope we won't get killed." Saya thought.

"So where will we put them for now?" Hidan questioned.

"They'll be in my office and I'll call a meeting." Pein replied. "Tell everyone to meet in the meeting room."

"Fine…" Hidan walked away muttering something.

Pein walked into his office with Kira and Saya and set them on his desk.

"Oh great we are stuck in here now for awhile with him!" Saya thought yelling in her thoughts.

"Hey it won't be so bad. At least we aren't dead." Kira thought.

"You two are being extremely quiet." Pein pointed out.

"Yeah so…" Kira crossed her arms.

"So why?" Pein asked getting irritated already.

"We like to be quiet at times." Saya shrugged lying.

Pein crossed his arms in a disbelieving fashion. Just then the girls got a message in their head from the leader of their clan.

"Where are you guys!?" he asked yelling in their thoughts.

"Uh nowhere boss." Saya thought.

"You girls went into the Akatsuki's base again didn't you?" their boss thought.

"Yeah but this time we got caught." Kira thought.

"Great…Well try and escape now goodbye and good luck!" their boss went offline with them.

The girls stopped chatting with their mind and Pein was getting irritated.

"Why do you keep going quiet?" Pein was getting impatient.

"Well we can talk with our minds is all." Saya said quietly.

"And who were you talking to?" Pein demanded to know.

"Uh well….." Saya trembled.

Saya sometimes wasn't as brave as always and Kira just likes to be tough.

"WE WERE CHATTING TO EACH OTHER OKAY!" Kira yelled.

"Whatever." Pein knew they were lying.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Pein said.

Hidan walked in. "Uh leader everyone is in the meeting room."

"Okay thanks for telling me. Tell them I'll be in there in a minute." Pein told Hidan.

Hidan nodded and left to go to the meeting room. Pein looked at the girls.

"You guys are coming too because its about you girls." Pein said.

"I hate this we have no choices!" Saya thought.

"Well yeah we are small." Kira thought.

Pein picked up the girls and walked to the meeting room. But Pein had put the girls in his cloak pocket and then walked into the meeting room.

"Why are we here this time leader?" Sasori asked.

Pein sat down on his chair and sighed. "We have two girls who are 3 inches small and have to stay with us."

"What?" the Akatsuki looked confused.

Pein took the girls out of his cloak pocket and then they were interested.

"So they really are 3 inches!" Kakuzu said. "You think we could sell them for money?!" Kakuzu had money signs for eyes.

"No." Pein said.

"Aw…" Kakuzu whined.

"Well anyway they will be staying in one of your rooms." Pein told everyone.

**Well that is that chapter so far so I hope you enjoyed!**

**Oh no we are staying with the Akatsuki!**

**Please review!**


End file.
